


Lost in Rubble

by Mrs_HiccupThe12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Closet Sex, Dragons? what dragons?, Experienced Ben Solo, Experienced Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Literal Knights, M/M, Oral Sex, Poe may or may not be a dragon rider, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey and Leia are feminist badasses, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, somewhat enemies to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_HiccupThe12/pseuds/Mrs_HiccupThe12
Summary: Once the childhood friend of Prince Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi has now been handpicked by Queen Leia Organa to be the protector and bodyguard of her only son. The two haven't seen each other in ten years - ever since Ben left Luke's academy and Rey willingly watched him go. They are now expected to get along enough to keep each other safe and not cause more havoc than what's already going on.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The tall oak doors of the entrance to the castle of Chandrila covered Lady Rey Kenobi with a dark, looming shadow as she stood there, staring at the beginning of her new life. She had spent years training for this moment. Well, not this moment standing at the front doors, but the moment that would happen as soon as she got the courage to finally walk up the stairs and request the guards to open them. Of course, why would she be scared of these doors and what lies behind them? She had spent her whole life training to fend off incoming attacks and keep the crowned prince from dying an early and unwanted death. _She_ had fought to rise above the rest of Sir Luke Skywalker’s other students to show that she was worthy to be there along with the men. _She_ had been personally handpicked by the queen. So why was she so intimidated by a stupid oak door?

“Well, are you coming?” Luke asked over his shoulder as he hiked up the stairs ahead of her.

“Um, yes,” Rey croaked out, not realizing she had actually stopped to stare. 

“You have nothing to fear; my sister and nephew aren’t as bad as they seem.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about.”

Luke let out a chuckle, knowing full well what his student meant. “You won’t be made to act a lady, either. You _are_ a soldier.” 

With a nod of agreement, Rey continued to follow him up the stairs to the large doors. Just outside of them stood a rather tall, thin-looking man and a short, squat looking man; both looking pleased and eager to see them. “Oh, Master Luke! It is wonderful to have you back!” the taller man chortled with glee. 

“Hello, Thee-PO. Ar-Too.” Luke nodded to the men. The shorter man, Ar-Too, simply smiled back as he rocked on the balls of his feet. “Where is my sister?”

“Her Majesty, Queen Leia Organa, is inside with Lord Kenobi.”

Rey gasped, hearing that her grandfather was here. She hadn’t seen him since she had been sent to Sir Luke to learn how to wield a sword and protect the kingdom. “My grandfather is here?”

Three-PO turned to look at Rey, “Lady Kenobi, I did not see you there! You sure have grown since your days of running around the castle. Yes, your grandfather is here. He seems eager to see you.” He then turned to look back at Luke, “Now, if you will please follow me to your chambers.” 

The two men turned on their heels and led the two knights through the large doors and into the castle. Rey looked around the entrance hall, mouth agape in awe. She hadn’t been in the castle since she was a small child; running through its halls with the young prince as they tried to get away from their lessons and play a game of hide and seek. She and Prince Ben had been the only children inside the large building and so, had really rather no choice other than to either be lonely and bored by themselves or at least give each other some entertainment. At first, the prince claimed he didn’t want to play with a little girl who was younger than him, but she had worn him down and got him to accept her. 

“Bring back memories?” Luke chided, glancing over at his student. He may, or may not, have been the one who gave her and Ben ideas on how to get in trouble or annoy the queen. 

“Yes it does,” Rey sighed. It felt almost surreal that she was back. Even though she had grown up, the castle seemed bigger than she remembered. The guards, however, were still taller than she and just as intimidating. Three-PO and Ar-Too led the pair through the castle and to their rooms. Luke would be staying in his usual quarters close to the queen and king while Rey was set up right next to the prince. It only made sense, Rey thought, for her to be right next to the prince. If she were to be his bodyguard and keep him safe, it could be easily done if she was beside him at all times. 

“I shall leave you to rest after your journey and be back in time to collect you for dinner.” Three-PO bowed in the doorway and left the young knight to herself. 

After the door was shut did Rey finally let herself breathe normally; she hadn’t even noticed that she was holding in her breath. Once she calmed her nerves, she looked around the room she had been given. It was much larger than the small room she was allotted at Luke’s academy; only enough room for a single bed, small trunk, and a desk in the corner. 

This room here held a large, four-poster bed, a fireplace surrounded by seating for entertaining others, a roll-top desk, chests, and wardrobes for any wears she might acquire while her stay, and a weapons rack. There was an actual door for a separate washroom off to the side. The walls and floor were decorated with lavish carpets and hangings. There was a door that she could only assume led to the prince’s room for quick protection. This room was the most lavish thing she had ever seen. 

By the time Rey had thoroughly inspected every part of her room, a sharp knock wracked at her door. “Yes?” she called from the desk chair, setting down the book she had been reading. 

The door creaked open, revealing a young woman with short black hair and a kind smile. “Good afternoon, Lady Kenobi. My name is Rose. I was sent by Three-PO to get you ready for dinner with the queen and your grandfather.” 

Rey stood up and met Rose by the wardrobes. “Oh, thank you. But please, I must ask that you call me Rey. Lady Kenobi sounds too formal for someone who is supposed to be a soldier.” 

“You’re more than a soldier, ma’am. You’re the prince’s bodyguard. You’re also the heir to the Kenobi name.” Rose insisted as she gathered a simple, grey dress out of its space. 

“Bodyguard or not, I am still just a tool to keep someone safe. I am a protector before I am a Kenobi.” Before the other woman could help her out of her traveling clothes and into the dress, Rey quickly got herself dressed and somewhat presentable for dinner.

“Well, I can see I’m not needed,” Rose chuckled as she put her hands on her hips.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’ve gotten so used to dressing myself that I didn’t even think about you being here to help me.” Rey gave a shy smile. The last time someone had helped her dress was when she was a small child. Once she had gotten to Luke’s academy, she was all on her own for getting ready for the day.

Rose waved her off, “It’s alright. Can I at least do your hair?” 

The guard reached up to run her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. “I guess. There’s not much you could do.” She sat down, allowing the other woman to twist and pin her hair into a simple half up/half down look. Just as she finished, there was a knock at the door, taking the girls from their light conversation.

Before Rey could answer, the door swung open to reveal an older man. “Grandfather!” She jumped up from her chair and ran at him, engulfing him in a hug. 

“Hello, my dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s so great to see you!” Rey exclaimed as she looked up into the face of her grandfather. 

Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed his granddaughter back by the shoulders, “Let’s get a good look at you, shall we?” 

Rey slowly spun around to show off the simple, grey dress to her grandfather. It was a comfortable, linen A-line cut that flowed gracefully down to the floor. Its sleeves were skin tight and ended just past the middle of her hands. A belt laid across her waist and held a thin short sword and knife. For a dress, it was quite easy to move in and wouldn’t get in her way if she needed to defend someone during dinner. 

“You look as beautiful as ever,” her grandfather smiled. “Well,” he held out an arm for her to take, “shall we be off to dinner?” She linked her arm through his and gratefully allowed him to escort her. As they made their way down to the dining room, they chatted about Rey’s time at the academy and how Lord Kenobi had been over the last thirteen years. They gracefully skipped over any mention of Rey’s mother (Lord Kenobi’s daughter) or how Rey would be seeing the prince after such a long time.

The last time Rey had seen Ben was the day he had left Luke’s academy. When they had both started, the pair were thick as thieves, being how they only knew each other and not the other children, but as time went on, the thirteen-year-old prince left the ten-year-old Lady Kenobi for boys his own age. It hadn’t taken long for not only their age to separate them but also their abilities with the weapons. Ben actually had some practice in real swordplay while Rey had only just begun to practice on smaller wooden swords However, over the next three years, Rey was able to practice and became as good, if not slightly better, than the older children. She was even able to beat Ben and his friends during practice duels. By the time Ben had left the academy, the two had gone from somewhat friends to basically enemies simply because the older boy couldn’t handle that a younger girl could possibly beat him. 

It hadn’t taken long for Rey to realize that Ben wasn’t her friend anymore. Besides, she was there to learn how to be a soldier and protector of the kingdom, not the little girl who used to run around after the prince. They finally got into a rhythm of avoiding each other outside of the practice arena and then beating the snot out of each other in the arena. However, one day Rey woke up and found that Ben was no longer at the academy. It was rumored that Queen Leia had collected him late at night while others whispered that he ran away in a claim that he knew someone he could learn better things from. 

“Rey?” Her grandfather’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

“Hmm? Yes?” 

“Where did you go, dear?” Lord Kenobi looked at Rey with eyes full of concern and wonder. She truly reminded him of her mother; sometimes she would get so caught up in her thoughts that she would forget the world around her. Unfortunately, it was what led to the decline in her health and the eventual sending away of Rey. Obi-Wan did not want his only grandchild to watch the slow death of their parent. 

“Sorry, I was thinking about the academy. I can’t believe it’s been thirteen years since I’ve been here.” To add emphasis to her words, she looked around the grand hall in awe. 

Lord Kenobi simply smiled and lightly patted Rey’s hand that rested on his elbow. “We’ve truly missed you here. I know that the queen has been excited to see you and Prince Ben back together again.” 

Just as Rey was about to explain to him that maybe it wouldn’t be as exciting and heartwarming as everyone thought, they entered the dining room. “Now entering, Lord and Lady Kenobi!” Three-PO called out as soon as they passed the threshold. As if someone had cast a freezing spell, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked right at them. Rey could feel her face burning with embarrassment. She was used to getting attention while dancing around the practice arena with a sword but in those moments, she could ignore everyone. Right now, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her. 

Thankfully, she had her grandfather with her to guide her to the table and sit her down. “Rey! It’s so lovely to see you again!” Queen Leia exclaimed with a bright, smiling face. She truly looked ecstatic to see the young woman. 

“Hello, your Majesty,” Rey nodded.

“Oh please, it’s just Leia when we’re amongst the immediate household.” Queen Leia said nonchalantly as she took a sip from her wine, causing King Han to snort his own wine. 

“Or you can call her Princess,” he added. If looks could kill, Han would have been dead where he sat. “So, uh, Kid, how does it feel to be back in the castle?”

“Well, um, I haven’t exactly been here very long. To be honest, it’s been a bit strange. I feel bad that I didn’t let Rose help me get ready for dinner, but I’ve gotten so used to doing everything for myself.” After realizing she had just confessed that she hadn’t used the maid that was sent to her room, she gulped and looked down at her plate of food. “S-sorry,” she stammered, “I don’t mean to cause disrespect, ma’am. Rose was wonderful at keeping me company as I got ready.” 

Leia placed a hand on Rey’s, “My dear, it is fine. Three-PO might have a fit about you not using a maid but he’s a stickler for tradition. I figured that you wouldn’t use the help but it wouldn’t hurt to have a friend in the castle.” 

Rey simply looked up at the older woman and smiled. “Thank you.” 

“So, Kid, what’s this I hear you attempted to ride a dragon while at the academy?” Han questioned excitedly. It was well known that the king used to be a dragon rider and smuggler before he had met the queen and gave it all up to settle down and marry her. 

Luke snorted a laugh, “‘Attempt’ is a strong word, Han. Our Rey here only just got the beast into the air before it shook her off and caused her to fall on her ass.” 

Lord Kenobi shot a look at his granddaughter, “You  _ fell _ off a  _ dragon _ ?”

Rey wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole as she shrunk down in her chair. “Yes?” 

“You let my granddaughter and heir ride on a dragon? What if she died?” He asked of Luke.

“You’re the one who sent her to my academy to become a knight- one of the most dangerous jobs in the kingdom. If you wanted your granddaughter and heir to be safe, you should have kept her on your estate with your dying daughter.” At that, the dining room fell silent. Silverware clattered to the table, servants stopped talking and serving food, and diners stopped eating. 

“You know very well why I sent her to you. I wanted you to keep her safe.” Lord Kenobi growled in a low voice. 

“And I did keep her safe. In fact, she is so safe that she is here to keep the prince safe.” Luke spat. 

“Please sir, we did not know you would be here tonight! We were informed you would be here tomorrow.” Three-PO’s voice could be heard just outside of the doors of the dining room. It was followed by a loud thud and a crashing sound.

“I don’t give a damn if you weren’t expecting me! I’m here now!” A large, booming voice could also be heard. Han winced at the sound and Leia sat straighter in her chair. Rey simply wanted to die. She recognized that voice anywhere. The doors slammed open and revealed a very disheveled looking Three-PO and angry young man. His dark, black hair was a mess, his black tunic and pants were splattered in mud, and his grey tunic was lopsided over one shoulder. His dark eyes landed on Rey, “What the fuck is she doing here?” 


	3. Chapter 3

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Prince Ben of Chandrila slurred as he thrust a pointed finger towards Rey. The motion caused him to stumble a little and trip over his feet. Three-PO quickly righted him and attempted to dust him off; to which the prince simply shoved him out of the way.

“Benjamin!” Queen Leia cried out as a mother who was more disappointed in her child’s behavior rather than the excitement of seeing her child for the first time in a year.

“Mmmmmother,” he leaned forward and rested his hands on the table. His face showed that of a drunken man who couldn’t decide if he wanted to be angry or indifferent to everything. 

“Ben,” Han’s voice held a certain tone of warning as he placed a protective hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“Han,” Ben spat out without even throwing a glance in his father’s direction. 

“Are we introducing everyone here?” Luke asked under his breath. 

That caught a death glare from the prince. “I’ll ask again, what the fuck is she doing here?” 

“Benjamin, you know we were looking for a-” Leia started but her son cut her off by waving his arms. 

Ben lost his balance and stumbled to the side before catching himself on the table. “I already told you I don’t need a bodyguard. I have my Knights to keep me safe.” Rey couldn't help but let out a small snort of a laugh as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ben whipped his head towards her. “What’s so funny, Kenobi?” He added extra emphasis to his words in his stupor.

“Well, I do find it quite humorous that you claim to have your Knights yet I don’t see any of them here. In fact, if I recall, your Knights did nothing to save you or keep you out of trouble when we were younger. Tell me, do you still go by Kylo or is it just Ben now?” Rey wasn’t sure where her sudden bout of courage came from, or where she had even been hiding that amount of attitude. Yes, she was a fighter and knew when to stand up for herself when it came to proving herself amongst all of the men training at Luke’s, but lately, she hardly had the courage to say anything that was out of line. Especially to someone of the royal family. 

Though, she wasn’t wrong about his Knights keeping him out of trouble or safe. When they were still at the academy, Ben had a group of five other boys who would have his back no matter what; especially when it came to picking fights with others or throwing shade Rey’s way. It hadn’t taken long for everyone else to know who was in and who was out. The group of young lords and prince even gave themselves special names to prove that only a select few were good enough to be elite knights. 

While Rey absolutely despised being on the receiving end of their taunts or even go up against them in the arena, she had to admit that they  _ were _ great fighters and knew what they were doing when it came to wielding all sorts of weapons. Watching them practice was one of the reasons she was even able to gain new skills and eventually defeat each of them in at least one fight in the arena. 

“You watch your tongue, Scavenger,” Ben snapped. Even after all these years, he still remembered the old nickname that he and his friends, or Knights, had given her during their time at the academy. They had started calling her that after Ben had caught Rey picking through a pile of unwanted armor and weapons. Due to her small stature and female build, most of the new armors and weapons were too large for her to handle so she had to pick and choose which pieces would work the best for her. 

“From the looks of it, I’m not the one who needs to watch anything,” she retorted. 

Ben let go of the table and started to stumble his way over to the young woman, “If you’re anything like your mother then you might want someone to keep watch.”

Rey stood up and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. “And yet, here I am. My wits about me and a sober mind. Unlike you.” 

“And how long will those wits be about you?” Ben’s eyes roamed up and down Rey’s body. 

“At least I have enough wit to know when I’m being a jerk.” With her hands on her hips and standing on her tip-toes (and Ben being slumped over), she was able to look him in the eyes. She wasn’t about to back down. 

Ben took a dagger from his belt and pointed it at Rey, “Why you-”

“That is  _ enough _ , Benjamin!” His mother’s voice broke through, causing them to both snap their heads towards her. Queen Leia Organa-Solo was standing at the head of the table, a well-manicured finger pointed at both of them and a scowl on her face. “Now, I don’t know what happened between you two while you were both away but it’s high time to get over it and do your jobs. Rey, you’re here to keep my son safe, not be his best friend. Can you do that?” The younger woman nodded in reply. “And son, you’re here to help us gather our wits about us when it comes to handing King Snoke to the south since you were in his court for the last few years.” Ben nodded as well; his face holding a sobered look. 

“We’ve brought you two back here because you’re the best we’ve got. When Rey isn’t saving your ass, she will be training with your Knights and working with Poe to ready the army. When you’re not drinking yourself to death, you’ll be with your uncle and myself in the study coming up with battle plans. Now according to our spies, King Snoke will be here within the fortnight with his daughter in hopes to forge a marriage alliance. You two need to be on your best behavior by then. Understood?” 

“Yes, your Majesty,” Rey gave a small bow and turned to look at Ben. “I promise not to kill you in your sleep if you promise not to be such an ass all the time.” She held out her hand in a matter of finalizing a truce.

Ben sighed and took her hand, “I s’pose.” 

“Good. Now, go to bed, Ben. You’re going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning. Rey, help him up there.” Leia ordered.

“I will  _ not _ be ordered to my room like a child,” Ben grumped.

“Then stop acting like one. Let’s go your  _ Highness _ .” Rey slung an arm around his waist and began leading him out of the dining room. He reluctantly allowed her to walk him to the door of his room with only a few curses leaving his lips and stumbled steps along the way. 

“Jussss so you know,” Ben slurred as he leaned against the door, “It’s Ben now. I gave up Kylo a looooong time ago.” 

“I look forward to getting to know Ben again, then. I’ll have Three-PO bring you some water for the morning, your royal pain in the ass.” 

Ben gave her a small salute and stumbled into his room. “Night.”

“Night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late! It was a crazy week with school and work. Please enjoy this chapter! I'll probably upload another chapter either later today to tomorrow.

To say that Rey absolutely hated the idea of dresses becoming part of her regular uniform was an understatement. In fact, she absolutely despised the idea. Sure, she had worn a dress at dinner the night before, but that was simply because she still had a slight bit of lady-like respect in her blood. When Queen Leia had accompanied Rey’s new wardrobe that morning, it took everything the young woman had to not quit right then and there.  _ I will keep from killing your son myself but I draw the line at having to wear dresses every day,  _ Rey thought to herself as Leia held out the first garment. 

“This green color will look wonderful against your tanned skin!” It was a simple, short-sleeved, floor-length olive green dress. If it wasn’t for the gold trimming, Rey could have sworn it was meant to make her look more like a maid rather than a lady of the court. Each and every dress that Leia had brought to her was simple and had cuts along the side for easy access to the knife and short sword she would carry under the garment. “Of course, I’ll have finer gowns brought up for banquets and balls.” 

“Banquets and balls? Your Majesty, how long are you planning on me playing the role of a lady of the court and not your son’s bodyguard? I figured once we had the issue with King Snoke figured out I would be going back to wearing pants.” Rey motioned to herself and the dress she was wearing (a light brown number). 

“Oh I know, but doesn’t it feel nice to go back to being a Lady again?” Leia chided as she grinned at Rey through the mirror. 

“Your Majesty-”

“Leia,” the queen corrected her.

“Leia, I went to Luke’s academy when I was a young girl, and even before then, I was running around the grounds with Ben more than I was acting like a Lady. I was covered in mud more than jewels and perfumes.” Rey was pretty sure that a major reason the queen was dressing her up in all these dresses and jewels was that the older woman saw her as more of a daughter stand-in than the protector of her son. Yes, Leia had claimed that the dressing was all for a bigger plan, but it didn’t make it easier.

“No time like the present then!” Leia almost sang. 

“But-” The queen cut her off but grabbing her by the shoulders and making her look her in the eyes. 

“Rey, dear, do you know why I am in need of a bodyguard for my son?” 

“Um, to keep him safe?” Rey shrugged.

“For the last few years, my son has been within the court of King Snoke. At first, he was there willingly but last year, he left and came back home. Ben is now of marrying age and I will soon be handing the reigns of the kingdom over to him. Our family has been ruling this kingdom for generations and King Snoke is looking to add it to his list of kingdoms. To do so, he’s sending his daughter to our court to catch Ben’s eyes.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“If you are dressed as and act like a lady of the court, you will be able to keep an eye on Ben while also gaining the trust of Lady Bazine.”

“So what you’re saying is…?”

The queen’s face lit up with a sly smile. “I’m saying that you have my permission to be a conniving, manipulative bitch if it means my son is safe.”

~~~~~~~

Once the queen had decided she was satisfied with Rey’s decision in dresses and acceptance of the plan, she had left the younger woman to finally go down to the practice area. Her whole body was becoming restless without having practiced the last few days. However, at this point, she was going to be exhausted just trying to find the weapons room and practice arena. But, just as she was about to give up, she saw the man she was looking for. 

“Excuse me, are you Poe Dameron?” She called out to him, picking up the skirt of her dress to walk faster after him.

The man stopped and flashed her a cocky smile. “Why yes, I am. What can I do for you, sweetheart?” 

“Oh good, you’re just the man I’ve been looking for,” Rey sighed in relief. “I’m in need of your services.”

Poe’s eyes went up and down Rey’s body and his smile got even cockier. “I’m sure you are,” he almost purred. “I’m busy right now but I can come service you later, sweetheart.”

“Oh, this won’t take but a moment.” 

Poe looked shocked but leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice. “I mean, I’m good but I’m not THAT good. I like to make things last a little longer than a moment.”

“Mr. Dameron, what services do you think I’m referring to?” Rey cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He took a step back and stammered, “W-what s-services are y-you in n-need of?” 

“I’m in need of directions to the weapons room and practice arena. I need to sharpen up on my castration skills.” She flashed him a snarky, knowing smile. 

“Erm… It’s, uh, down the hall and the last door to the left. You’ll go through the weapons room and come out in the practice arena.” Poe’s face turned red and he began sweating as he pulled at his shirt’s collar. “The Knights of Ren are in there practicing right now.”

“Perfect. I’ve been meaning to meet all of them.” Holding her head high, she began walking away from Poe.

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t recommend dealing with the Knights. They’re a rowdy bunch and don’t do well with untrained people. In fact, I’d be happy to help you choose a good weapon.” Somehow Poe’s confidence had come back and Rey’s comment about taking away his ability to have children had left his mind. Apparently, a woman’s ability to handle weapons was too much for him to even comprehend. “I mean, that’s why you’re in need of my services still.”

Rey stopped walking and turned on her heel to glare at the man; she could see that his face was still red even in the glow of the torches on the walls. “Mr. Dameron, do you know who you’re talking to?” 

He straightened his posture, “You’re Lady Kenobi.”

“So then you know that I’m a knight and a master swordsman. That I am here to be the personal bodyguard of Prince Ben and have sworn to protect him with my life.” 

Rey didn’t know a man could go from being so red to so pale in a matter of seconds before she had seen Poe do so. “I… erm… Well…” 

“I thought so.” With that, she turned on her heel again and sauntered away. One idiot down, five, possibly six if Ben kept being an asshole, to go. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Again!” Prince Ben growled at his Knights as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. He and his Knights were in the practice arena working off some pent up anger and wicked hangovers. The water Three-PO had brought him early in the morning hadn’t worked to stave off the headache and lurching stomach so Ben had decided that he might as well sweat the remaining alcohol out and give himself a real reason to be sore and grumpy. 

“Are you sure?” Gregor Ren asked, sounding quite unsure. They had been at this for hours; each of the Knights going up against him one after another. All of the Knights had put the prince on his ass and received the same treatment back. It was definitely one of those days where they went all out and held nothing back. At this point, none of the other men felt bad about beating up on the prince but sure did NOT like getting put in their places because of it. 

“Does it look like I’m sure? Fuck yeah, I’m sure! Now let’s go again!” Ben took his fighting stance and raised his sword. His five Knights looked questioningly at each other and then at their leader. The more this training session went on, it seemed the angrier Ben became. 

“Why don’t you give your Knights a break and try to kick my ass instead?” A woman’s voice called from the other side of the training arena. Six sets of eyes snapped over and landed on Rey as she stood at the door. She was holding steal quarterstaff with small blades on each side and her handy sword was hanging off of her hips. The double-bladed quarterstaff was an invention of Rey’s that she had created while in the academy. In the early days of her training, she had found that a staff was easier to handle with her smaller stature than a sword. Eventually, she had added the blades to either end to make it more deadly and a better defensive weapon. Though she is quite efficient and a master in swordplay, she would always choose her staff over her sword when given the chance. 

“Who’s that?” Xiron Ren whispered to his fell Knights. 

“I think… I think that’s Scavenger,” Trey Ren replied.

“Rey? I thought she went back to the Kenobi manner.” Zorell Ren added.

The Knights shot their eyes back to their leader. “Shit,” Ben cursed under his breath as he looked at the ground and shook his head. He then looked up at her and crossed his arms across his chest, calling out to her, “I’m not going to fight a girl in a dress!” The Knights looked over to her, anticipating her reply.

Rey sauntered over to the group of men. “Scared you’ll lose to a girl who just so happens to be in a dress? I thought you were better than that, Your Highness.” The challenge had been thrown down. 

“Hardly. I just don’t want my Knights to get the wrong idea they can go around fighting women.” The infamous Solo grin graced his face.

“Oh, Benjamin, this won’t give them the wrong idea. In fact, I think this will teach them a lesson to not underestimate a woman. Plus, if I’m wrong, I believe a woman is the one who has been assigned as your bodyguard.” Rey spun the staff in her hands and held it out as if she were ready to fight Ben already. She gave a knowing grin at the prince; there was no way he would give up a good fight. 

Ben took a stance and held his sword at her, “I’m still not sure what my mother was thinking about when she named you my bodyguard. I don’t believe you have what it takes.” 

“Don’t have what it takes?! Ben, don’t make me laugh. So, how about it; do we have ourselves a duel?”

Ben sighed, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I should be saying the same to you.” With that, they ran their blades along the other’s to start the duel. a

“Kick her ass!” The Knights called out as Ben went for the first move; thrusting the blade right at Rey. She reflected it by spinning her staff in front of her. The momentum caused Ben to fall back before looking for another opening. He found one on her right side and swung his blade at her. She stopped the blade with her staff and thrust the bottom half up to knock his weapon away. “C’mon, Kylo!” one of the Knights yelled out his encouragement. 

The two warriors continued to parry back and forth, kicking up dust and causing their blades to sing with happiness. It had been quite a long time since they had both had a duel with an equally skilled opponent. His Knights were very skilled but they couldn’t hold a candle up to his, or Rey’s, skills. When they were all at the academy, Ben and his Knights could have been counted as equally proficient in the craft of swordplay. However, once King Snoke had gotten his claws into the young prince, he had had to fight and prove himself worthy to have a place in the old king’s court. Snoke had pushed him to the point of breaking and then molded him back together as a skilled and wicked fighter and man. 

After many back and forths, the clanging of weapons, and dust being kicked up into the air, both fighters were still going strong. Rey finally found an opening to Ben’s defenses and placed a foot in his chest, pushing him away from her. Instead of falling on his ass, Ben used the momentum to bound backward and go into a backflip onto a box. His bodyguard ran to the box using smaller landings to get up to where the prince was. At the land second, she used her staff to bound over Ben and go for his backside. He stopped her with his own blade and pushed her off of his pedestal. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Ben called down to Rey as she landed on the hard earth. 

“Not hardly,” she growled, taking her staff into a throwing position and projected it right at the prince. He wasn’t able to move soon enough and the blade caught the shoulder of his tunic and embedded itself in the wall behind him. As he tried to break himself free, Rey took the time to climb back on the box and hold her smaller sword to his throat. “Concede,” she hissed. 

“You could have killed me,” Ben spat as he ripped his shirt away from her staff.

“But I didn’t, so concede,” she still held the blade to his throat. 

The prince rolled his eyes and sighed, “Yes, fine. I concede. Now move.”

“Admit that I’m the right choice to be your bodyguard.”

He snorted a laugh, “How can you keep me safe if you almost killed me right there?” 

Rey bent closer to him and whispered in his ear. “I knew what I was doing. I watched you plenty at the academy to learn how to make close calls. Now, admit that I’m right.”

A shudder went down his body. This woman was definitely not the same girl he had last seen at the academy. She’d grown up and was more self-confident than she used to be. He hated to admit it, but he attracted to this new Rey. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He breathed.

Rey glanced down at where her belly was pressed against Ben to keep him against the wall. A certain hardness pushed back at her. “So are you, it seems,” she teased before taking her blades away from the prince and stepping back. With a wink, she jumped down from the box and started walking away from the men. “Thanks for the duel, Ben. Until next time!” she called without looking back at them. 

Ben looked down at his growing erection and shook his head, this girl was goign to be the death of him. “Fuck.”

~~~~~~~

As soon as Rey was back in the weapons room, she leaned against the door and held her hand to her heart to calm her breathing. She had just teased the Crowned Prince of Chandrila. She had felt his growing member against her stomach and it took everything to keep herself from moaning as he pushed it against her. There was no way she could be attracted to Ben, the boy who used to be her best friend and tormenter. “Fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late! Who knew doing mixed teaching (in person and online) while doing your own online classes was a difficult task. Lol just kidding... maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little tough to write and is shorter than I would like but we finally get to see what Ben meant when he threw shade at Rey about her mother. I hope you enjoy it!

“How was your duel with Ben, Rey?” Lord Kenobi asked his granddaughter as they talked over tea. When she was younger, her grandfather made sure to have tea, or any snack time, with her at least once a day. It helped create a strong bond between the two family members and also to keep their minds busy as to not worry about her mother. 

On good days, they had entertaining conversations and talked about Rey's intentions to become a knight. Lord Kenobi was extremely supportive when it came to Rey wanting to follow in her father and mother’s footsteps. He knew he could either have her properly trained and kept safe or she would go about learning on her own. On the rarest and best days, Rey’s mother would join them. She never added to the conversation, but it was still nice to see her. Sometimes she would only show up long enough for Rey to pour tea for her before she stood back up and left the room. Other times, she would sit and watch her father and daughter with piercing eyes without even touching her tea. 

“It was… interesting,” Rey let the words roll around in her thoughts. It really was interesting; she had learned so much about Ben’s fighting skills and preferences. Not to mention the duel had left them both physically closer than they should have been. 

“I heard you had left the prince in quite the predicament,” her grandfather smiled over his teacup. 

“Well… I… erm…” Rey sputtered. There was no way Lord Kenobi was talking to her about how she had teased the prince into becoming aroused during a duel. 

“Left his clothes quite the mess.” At this Rey, spat out her tea and coughed as her face began to glow red. “Three-PO was in quite the tizzy about the damage to Prince Ben’s shirt after you threw your spear at him.” 

Rey let out a deep sigh of relief and sat back in her seat. Good, so the whole castle didn’t know about the prince becoming hard and pressing against her during the duel. While she was fairly sure that Ben was just as embarrassed about what had happened and wouldn’t tell anyone, she wouldn’t put it past someone to find out (or assume) and spread it around the castle. She was perfectly fine with Three-PO being upset at having to get a tunic mended. 

“At least I didn’t damage the prince,” Rey added. 

“Yes, I do believe Three-PO would be a little more upset about the damage to the prince rather than just a shirt,” Lord Kenobi chuckled. “Leia, on the other hand, I’m not sure if she would congratulate you or be angry.”

“She would probably be angry at first and then congratulate me for besting him.” The pair laughed over the thought of the queen fussing over her son while also beaming happily at his bodyguard for putting him in his place. 

“So, how’s Mother?” Rey broke the tight silence that had fallen over them. 

Lord Kenobi set his teacup on the table and looked at his granddaughter with sad eyes, “Her good days are becoming few and far between.”

“Oh,” she looked down at her folded hands in her lap. “Has Doctor Tano been able to help her at all?” 

Her grandfather solemnly shook his head. “Unfortunately, I believe she has only helped slow down the process but has not helped reverse any of the effects. I told your mother that you were coming back from the academy before I left and she didn’t even seem to recognize your name or even register that I was there.”

When Rey was a small child, her parents had been a part of a group of knights named “Rogue One”. They were a rag-tag group of people that had served under a young Princess Leia during the war against the self-proclaimed Emporer Palpatine. They had spent years going to and fro, taking down the Empire from the inside and destroying any hopes for it to rebuild itself. Many of their missions ended in the group barely escaping death. However, their last mission had gone completely wrong and the whole team, except for her mother, had been killed. 

While the loss of a loved one was hard enough on Jyn, the guilt of being the only survivor of the whole ordeal was also the death of her. She had actually attempted to kill herself in the very beginning but Lord Kenobi had found his adopted daughter in a pool of her own blood and made her promise to stay alive for her daughter. While she was in the process of healing, she had heard about a spell that could bring people back from the dead and knew that she had to give it a try. 

Once she was cleared by healers, Jyn had gone to see a witch named Asajj Ventress: a sly woman who claimed to have knowledge of the spell and how to perform it. Fortunately, and unfortunately, the spell worked, but at a cost. Rey’s father did come back from the dead, but he rose just as he in the ground and was nothing but a mindless sack of rotting meat and bones. One look at him and Jyn had gone mad with despair. Her long-dead husband was quickly put back in the grave but his ghost still haunted Jyn and the guilt ate away at her. The spell had also broken her mind. 

“Perhaps it’s for the best,” Rey shrugged, trying to convince herself more than her grandfather.

Lord Kenobi reached across the table to take his granddaughter’s hands in his own. “Your mother loves you, my sweet, don’t forget that.” 

“It’s a little hard to remember that when she chose the ghost of her dead husband over her living child,” Rey growled as she ripped her hands away from his and stood up from the table. “Thank you for the tea, grandfather.” With that, she turned on her heel and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dragons, I'm picturing the dragons from Skyrim. One might call them a wervyn but we all know they're all just dragons.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Rey hissed at Rose as the maid pulled her through the halls of the castle. After Rey’s morning training session with Luke, Rose had come to collect her and drag her back to her room, only to throw thick, leather pants and a light tunic at her. She rushed Rey to get dressed and then rushed her right back out of the room. At first, the knight was extremely confused about why she was finally allowed to wear pants but she soon realized that Rose was also wearing thick, leather pants. The only time someone would wear such clothing is if they were expecting to ride a dragon; the thick leather keeping one’s legs safe from the hard scales. 

“Of course it’s a good idea. Finn invited us,” Rose claimed nonchalantly without looking back at the other woman. She just kept dragging her through the halls.

“Invited and it being a good idea are two different things,” Rey argued back right as they turned a corner and entered a large arena. Three large, stone walls formed a U on one side while the far side was opened to expansive land. Lounging in cubbies built into the walls were dragons. She instantly recognized King Han’s old, large, grey dragon named “Falcon”. The old creature took up the lowest cubby and constantly growled at any of the younger dragons that came too close to him, especially a small, orange and white one that kept bouncing around with excitement. 

“Rose!” A tall, dark-skinned man called over to them from what looked like water tanks meant for the large beasts. 

“Finn!” Rose beamed back and rushed towards him, pulling Rey with her. 

“I’m so glad you could make it!” 

“Well, it’s not every day you get to watch a dragon race.” Wait, a dragon race? Rose brought her to a dragon race?! The last time Rey had been around a dragon was at Luke’s academy and when she had tried to ride on it, she had fallen clean off. While they piqued her interest and she wanted to learn more about them, she did not like them. “Oh, Finn, this is Rey. She’s-”

Finn cut in as he extended his hand to Rey. “Lady Rey Kenobi. Poe told me about you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

She took it and gave him a firm shake, “Nice to meet you as well. I hope Poe also warned you about me.” 

Finn let her go and put his hands in the air as if he were showing he was innocent. “You have no need to worry about me. I’m a good guy, Rey. I know better than to assume everyone wants to sleep with me. Unlike some people,” He thrust a thumb behind him to point out Poe.

“HEY!” Poe yelled back. He was currently bringing the overly energetic orange and white dragon over to what looked like a grooming area. There was a large, leather saddle draped across a table, ready to be placed on the beast. 

“It’s true, Dameron. You think everything with a pulse wants to fuck you,” a deep voice came from behind the girls. Rey knew that voice and it sent a tingling feeling straight to her core; she had to stop herself from shivering. She could feel the heat coming off of his body. 

“Your Highness.” Poe gave a curt nod to the prince. “Are you ready for the race?”

Rey turned around and looked at Ben for his reply. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a laugh, “You mean am I ready to kick your ass again?” 

“If I recall, last time we were evenly matched and crossed the finish line at the same time!” Poe retorted as he began putting tack on his dragon. 

“Aaactually-” Finn started but a look from the other man made him think twice about what he was going to say. “I mean, you both came across the line at the same time!” 

“Well if you wait a few, Chewie will bring Silencer down and we can get started.”

“Perfect. Who’s your second for today?” Ben asked.

Rey could only assume that Silencer was Ben’s dragon but she looked at Rose and mouth  _ Second?  _ The maid shrugged in response and continued watching Finn. A smile crossed her face and her eyes showed she was looking at the best person in the world. The bodyguard made a mental note to ask Rose later about what was going on between the two. 

Poe motioned to Finn with a nod of his head, “Finn will be my second today. He’s been getting used to riding BB on our days off.”

“Maybe I can take you on a ride sometime, Rosie,” Finn mentioned to the maid. 

“I’d love that!” Rose squealed with excitement as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. 

“Who’s gonna second for you?” Finn questioned.

Just then, an enormous and rather hairy man walked up to the group with a sleek, black dragon. Rey felt the sudden urge to reach out and run her fingers along the beast’s leathery wings and feel the heat of its breath. Its red eyes captured hers and held her in a stare as if it were inviting her to it. 

“Thanks, Uncle Chewie.” The prince nodded to the man, who nodded back. “Rey will be my second.” 

“What?!” She was utterly shocked at his statement. “I’m not going to ride the dragon!” 

“Yes, you are. You’re my bodyguard so here’s your chance to guard my body.” Without listening to further protest, the prince picked her up and placed her onto the back of the dragon. She fit right between the front shoulder blades/wings. He slung himself over and sat right behind her. He placed a large hand on her abdomen and pulled her closer to his front. His hold on her made it almost seemed as if he was the one guarding her and not vise versa. As if he could read her thoughts, he bent down and pressed his lips to her ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

She couldn’t stop herself from trembling. The heat from the prince’s hand spread throughout her tummy and pooled in her core. Without thinking, she shimmied her hips to fit more comfortably between his muscled thighs. Ben dropped his mouth to her shoulder and quietly groaned, “Are you trying to kill me?” His voice sounded extremely strained and husky.

“No, I’m supposed to keep you safe and guard your body. It’s my priority,” Rey could barely get out her reply as she laid her head back on his shoulder. 

Ben shifted his body, “There’s a part of me that you can prioritize after this race.” 

Rey could feel his hard member on her back, “You have to win first.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Sweetheart.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Without a single word from Ben, Silencer opened his wings and with a downward thrust, they lifted into the air. Rey grasped onto Ben’s hand around her waist as if it were an anchor to keep her from falling. The prince laughed and tightened his arm around her and even positioned his hand on the horn of the saddle so he could cage her in. Thankfully, instead of taking right off into racing speed or even flying around the arena, Silencer kept them hovering right above the ground. 

“Are you sure you’re not the only one trying to kill me?” Rey demanded as she held on for dear life. 

“Oh stop being dramatic. Look down,” Ben teased. 

Rey’s nails began biting into his arm and she turned her head enough to hide her face in his chest. “You do realize the last time I was on a dragon I fell off, don’t you?” She refused to look down or let go of him.

“I promise you’re safe with me. But if you keep squirming around I’m going to land, throw you over my shoulder, and make you prioritize me,” he growled in her ear. 

“But then Poe will win,” she teased back.

It hadn’t seemed possible, but his dick became even harder. It was almost painful. “Woman, make up your mind about the dragon. Do you want on or off?” he groaned.

“Promise I won’t fall off?”

Ben kissed the shell of her ear and nibbled on her lobe, “I’ve got you.” 

She sighed with contentment, “Then kick his ass.” Rey knew that she was playing with fire and should honestly still be angry at the idiot, but at this point, she couldn’t care less. There was no point in holding a grudge towards the man; especially if he himself seemed to have given up on his ill thoughts towards her. In fact, it seemed as if he had completely different thoughts towards her if his hard cock pushing into her back was anything to believe. They were both adults. Besides, she really was supposed to guard his body, and what better way than to be on his body? 

That was all Ben needed to hear; an enormous smile cracked across his face. “Let’s get this shit on the road, Dameron!” He called over his shoulder towards the other dragon rider just as Poe and Finn were climbing onto BB.

“Calm your tits, Solo,” Poe grumbled as he pressed his dragon forward towards Rey and Ben. He was seated at the front of BB while Finn was in a second saddle behind him. It looked as if Finn would be able to take over steering the beast if Poe was knocked off or rendered unable to control BB for some reason. 

As if it had thought of its own, Ben’s hand inched up towards Rey’s breasts; his thumb stroking the underside of them. “They’re calm,” he deadpanned. Rey’s eyes about popped out of their sockets at his words while her stomach jumped up into her throat. She about said “fuck this race and take me out of here” but knew better.

“Usual route?” Poe asked as the two dragons readied themselves at the starting line. They both clawed at the ground and puffed smoke out of their noses. 

“Down around the island and back? Yeah.” Ben replied.

Rose walked out in front of them and looked up at the beasts. “Alright, I want a clean race. No biting, clawing, or fire blowing. The first one back in the arena wins. The loser gets stable duty for a week. On your marks. Get set. Go!” 

With that, both dragons jumped up into the air and took off with neck-breaking speeds. They took off so fast that Rey’s head snapped back and hit Ben’s hard chest. Ben let out a howl of excitement and she couldn’t help but laugh right along with him, feeling the wind run through her hair. She even took the chance to glance over towards Poe and was that BB was nose to nose with Silencer. Ben gave a kick of his heels and their dragon gave an extra push forward. Before too long, they were at least half a body length ahead of the other guys. 

As they flew on, Rey became more courageous; loosening her hold on Ben’s poor arm and looking around at the landscape. Even though it passed by in a blur, she could still appreciate the mix of blues, greens, and yellows. The closer they came to the sea, the cooler the wind on her face, and her hands began rising up into the air. Ben let out another holler of excitement and Rey joined in just as they rounded the island in the bay. 

To keep BB from passing, Silencer cut around the island a little too sharply, jostling Rey enough to cause a scream to escape her mouth. “The next time I hear you scream, it won’t be from fear,” Ben taunted.

“Not the time, Ben!” She screamed back. However, the thought shot lightning straight down to her already soaked core.

“Hold on, Sweetheart!” Silencer caught a gust of wind in his wings and shot forward. By now, they were a full dragon ahead of BB, Poe, and Finn. Ben turned his head to look back at his competitors, “How does my ass look?”

“Fuck off, Solo!” Poe called up to them. With a swift kick, BB gathered a gust into his wings and sprang forward. They were now nose and nose, the riders looking each other in the eyes. 

Ben glowered at Poe as the smaller dragon got a slight push ahead. Rey could feel Silencer growl underneath her as the black beast looked at the orange thing beside them. They were coming up on the arena fast and at this point, it was anyone’s race. The prince gripped tighter onto Rey, “Hold on!” Before she had time to register what he was saying, Silencer pulled his wings in close and started cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. 

The dragon and his riders began descending quickly at an arc that would put them over the finish line right as they were hitting the ground. Just as they were meeting the dusty ground of the arena, Silencer’s nose crossing the line, BB flew above them and landed just in front of them. The black dragon was going so fast that Ben had to pull up to not run into the others. Silencer went straight up in the air and did a backflip before landing beside the smaller dragon. The bigger beast growled at the orange creature and swatch at his snout. 

As soon as he felt comfortable, Ben jumped off of his dragon and stalked towards Poe. “What the hell was that, Dameron?! We could have killed you!”

“I thought you were further back!” Poe screamed back.

“Oh fuck that! You saw us cross the line before you! I ought to take you out of the arena and put in the kitchen!” 

As the men huffed back and forth, Rose attempted to help Rey off of Silencer. However, she was too short in the arms and Rey was still trying to convince herself that she was on solid ground and could let go of the saddle. “Um, boys, I hate to break up the fight, but I need help getting Rey,” Rose called over to them. 

Both Ben and Poe stopped shouting at each other and snapped their eyes over to the maid and bodyguard. “Damn it,” Ben hissed under his breath. He turned his attention back to Poe, “Don’t ever pull that shit again.” With that, he turned and headed to get Rey.

Once he got to her, he simply reached up and let her fall into his arms. If he knew she wouldn’t put up a fight, he would have slung her over his shoulder and ran her out of the arena and to the privacy of his rooms. His hard cock was begging for him to do so. Nevertheless, he knew better. 

“So who won?” Rey asked, looking up at him. Now that the initial shock of the ride and almost crashing of dragons was out of her system, her mind raced back to their conversation before. 

“For all intents and purposes, I say I won. Poe might think differently.” Ben leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Meet me in my room and we’ll both win.” Their eyes met and Rey knew she was a goner. 

She cleared her throat and looked over at Poe, Finn, and Rose. “Thanks for everything guys. I, um, have somewhere to be.” Without waiting for a reply, she shuffled away from the group and headed back towards the castle. 

Rey hadn’t made it far when a large hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet. Lips attacked her neck, “I couldn’t wait.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is such a short chapter. I injured my wrist while helping my family work cattle and it was a little hard to type. With enough pain meds, I was able to pump out this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy ;)

Ben shoved Rey against the door to the closet and attacked her neck and face with his lips. “I couldn’t wait,” he breathed. 

Rey couldn’t tell if he meant it as an explanation or an apology and she really didn’t care. She knotted her hands in the front of his tunic and pulled him closer; she wanted to feel him everywhere. His lips soon found hers and the kiss seared her from her head to her toes. If he wasn’t holding her against the door, there was a good chance she would have simply melted to the floor. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, asking, no, begging for her to open up and let him in, which she gladly did. Their moans melded together as she slid her hands around his neck to pull him as close as possible. 

While Rey wasn’t a stranger to make-out sessions and a quicky in storage closets, she definitely had never had such a hot kiss like this before. She was used to boys who fumbled with clothes, gave fast, sloppy kisses, and only lasted only a few seconds. Most of the time she had to fake every sound and reaction her body made to their touches but with Ben, oh with Ben, this was something new. Yes, their kisses were heated and fast, but each touch and breath shot lightning through her and she never wanted it to end. 

Ben’s hands slid from Rey’s hips to her ass; gripping her and pulling her higher up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. At this angle, she was able to grind down on his hard cock, giving her the wonderful friction she needed. She gasped as Ben pulled her down harder against him; one large hand locking onto her hip as the other snaked under her tunic. For once in her life, she was glad to have had small enough breasts as to not necessarily always need to wear a bra. Between their delicious grinding and Ben’s large hand palming and massaging her breasts, she was sure she would combust. 

“Ben,” she groaned; his lips leaving hers to slide down her neck and to suck on her pert nipples through the thin material of her tunic. The prince simply moaned in return as the hand on her hip skillfully loosened the ties at the front of her pants and slid inside. A finger slipped between her wet lips before inserting itself into her tight channel, his thumb rubbing her swollen clit. Ben pumped in and out a few times before adding a second finger. 

They both moaned at the delicious feeling. “Fuck you’re so tight,” Ben groaned and returned his mouth to hers. His talented fingers worked Rey from both ends; one playing her hot, wet cunt like a fiddle and the other tweaking and playing with her nipples. 

“Ben, I’m going to come.”

“You’re gonna be saying that a lot tonight,” he growled in her ear. “Now, come.” 

Rey threw her head against the door and saw a flash of white as the pressure in her lower belly finally snapped and released. Ben’s mouth swallowed her screams as she came on his hand. Once she stopped spasming, he pulled her away from the door and set her back on the floor. He still kept her in his arms to prevent her from falling down and held her close. “Fuck, seeing you come on my hand was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathed. 

“You’re going to be saying that a lot tonight,” she gave him a sated smile. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm going to try to upload a chapter every Friday. However, I AM a middle school teacher and working on my graduate degree so please be patient if a chapter or two is late.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
